


Pizza and Other Stuff

by midnightviolet



Category: Alice (TV 2009)
Genre: Bisexual!Hatter or Pansexual! Hatter, F/M, I started writing Hatter trying pizza and this happened, I took Hatter's line of 'what was his name', as in Hatter couldn't remember the guy's name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28564203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightviolet/pseuds/midnightviolet
Summary: Hatter discovers pizza and tea. And also that there are terms to describe the fact that he's been with both women and men.
Relationships: Alice Hamilton/Hatter
Kudos: 6





	Pizza and Other Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> This is choose your own adventure story with how you see Hatter.
> 
> I also can't remember if there's actual tea in Wonderland. I thought I saw Hatter drinking a cup when he first met Alice but for the sake of this story he's new to trying earth tea.
> 
> Thank you to anyone who kudos or comments.

“So this is pizza?” Hatter asked, picking it up and inspecting it.

Alice laughed. “Yeah, it is.”

“What’s on it?” Hatter asked.

“Cheese. Under that is tomato sauce and under that is bread.” Alice said.

Hatter's eyes lightened up. “Oh bread. We’ve got bread. Doesn’t look anything like this though.” He said taking a bite of the pizza. “Oh!” He smiled.

“Like it?”

He nodded. “It’s good.”

“So you remember if anyone asks you’re going to have to say you’re from....” She motioned for him to answer.

He finished chewing. “Oh, right. England.”

“Yeah.”

“Why is that again?” Hatter asked.

“Your accent.”

“My accent?”

“How you sound.” Alice said.

“How I sound?”

“You sound like someone from England.”

“Right. England.” He said as he finished eating the pizza slice.

"And you're how old again?"

"Uhh, thirty."

"Since we're on the topic, how old are you actually?" Alice asked.

Hatter stared at her. "Two hundred give or take."

"Two hundred?" Alice commented in shock, her eyes widening in surprise. "Did you know the other Alice?"

Hatter nodded. "I was around when she was, but I never met her." He said quietly. "So what else does earth have?"

Alice smiled. "Tea."

"Sorry?" Hatter questioned.

"Tea. It's like coffee but less intense."

"Lead the way." Hatter said, smiling and getting up out of his chair.

-

"Oh, this is good." Hatter said, eyes closed, savouring an Earl Grey.

"Told you you'd like it." Alice said, smiling. "This kind of gives me a new appreciation for things in my world. Seeing things from a new perspective. I hadn't really thought about what we take for granted every day and really look at what life and things are like on earth."

"Oh. Well glad I could help.' Hatter said.

"I was meaning to ask..." Alice started. Hatter stopped drinking his tea. "Your comment. About 'his name'... Was that?" She said gesturing.

"Was that what?" Hatter asked, confused.

"You know."

"Know what?"

"You and... Men?"

"Me and men what?" Hatter asked, still not following.

"Are you also interested..." Alice started. "In men?"

"Yes? What exactly are you asking?"

"So you like both? Men and women?" Alice asked.

"Yes." Hatter stated matter of factly. "Do you not?"

Alice blinked. "What? I guess I never really thought about it." She hummed. "I mean I'm not opposed to the idea of dating women..." She trailed off.

"Is that not a thing here?" Hatter asked.

Alice looked at him. "No, it is. It's just that there are people who hate people who date one another of the same gender. I mean it's way more accepting now, but there are still plenty people who are homophobic."

"What is that?" Hatter asked.

"It's what we call people who despise people who are with one another of the same sex."

"Why would oysters -" Hatter cleared his throat. "I mean humans hate that?"

"I don't know. Because we can be terrible."

"That's one thing we don't have in Wonderland, hating one another because of that. You oysters are a weird lot." Hatter stated, finishing his tea.

"That's one word for it." Alice said.

Alice finished her tea then asked. "So you're Bisexual? Or Pansexual?"

"What are those?" Hatter asked.

"Right." Alice said to herself. "They are kind of overlapping terms, but both are right. Bisexual is when you're attracted to two or more genders and Pansexual is when you're attracted to someone regardless of their gender."

"Ah. Okay." Hatter said as if a lightbulb flickered in his mind. "You've got words for everything." He stated.

Alice smiled. "We do. We have more now than we did before, which is really great and inclusive. And even though we didn't always have those words, people who identify with them have always been around."

Hatter smiled at Alice.

"So, would you like to identify as either of those? Bi or Pan?" Alice asked him.

Hatter thought a moment and then answered.


End file.
